Terror Striking Ed
by edward18
Summary: The Eds open up a detective agency and get their first case, to track down whoever is attacking the kids of the culdesac and bring him or her to justice, but can they?
1. Chapter 1

Terror Striking Ed

Chapter 1: The Case of the Century

"Alright gentlemen, and as always I use that term lightly, our detective agency is open for business!" Double-d exclaimed as Eddy and Ed cheered. The three walked into their newly decorated office, which was just the shack out in the woods, but quite a bit spoofed up if you ask me. "It's, it's just beautiful!" Eddy gasped, "Think of all the money we'll rake in!" "Yes indeed," Edd agreed sighing and looking at his handiwork. On the left wall was hung a portrait of the three in their hilarious poses they always did while along the back wall was Eddy's main desk (Double-d's was at his house, which he had soup can telephones connecting the two together).

"What's that spify looking thing?" Ed asked befumbled at the site. It was a little robot Double-d had created to clean up after the Eds and take care of them so that Double-d wouldn't always have to. "Well I made this little assistant so that I wouldn't be the only one taking care of things around here," Double-d replied checking to see if the box head was screwed on all the way, "Don't ya just want to hug him!" "Yap yap yap," Eddy said slumping back into his chair, "Ya know it's kinda late so you guys might wanna get home, my parents are out so I can stay here for the night. Oh and Double-d, thank you for making the hay filled bed!" "No problem Eddy, oh yes, mother and father will be worried, Ed you're sister's gonna have kittens!" Double-d yelled and ran off. "Aw, why couldn't it have been chickens instead?" Ed moped while walking off, "Tootaloo Eddy." Eddy just sighed and layed back on the bed as the door closed.

* * *

"Where am I?" Eddy asked whipping his head about hysterically looking down the deserted lane where the kids always played, "Where is everybody? And how the heck did I get here! Ah well, might as well take a walk…" So Eddy trotted off towards the direction of the cul-de-sac. Every now and then a can might blow by due to the wind but other than that everything was still and eerie, there wasn't even any noise. "Hello!" Eddy yelled angrily then shuddered not hearing his voice bounce off of anything, it was just…there. Suddenly Eddy tripped over something, something odd. There it was! A skeleton, he had fallen over it….wait…a skeleton! With that Eddy ran as fast as he could away screaming, "man I wish my subconcious wasn't so creepy!" WHAM!

Eddy fell backwards after slamming into a taller figure. "Heya heya bro, haha, nice to see a friendly face," Eddy sighed getting back up with a smile. The sihlouette mearly glared down at him staring into his eyes and asked, "You didn't see anything did you!" "Um…no…why?" "Good!" he yelled and shoved Eddy to the ground. Suddenly a little toy ran up to him and crawled on top of his head. It looked like a robot that would have been built by a little kid or at least drawn by one and said, "Keep walking, ignore it okay?" "Why should I do what a little toy says?" Eddy hissed anxiously. "You wish to stay safe from your brother do you not?" it asked back and Eddy nodded with a bead of sweat slipping down his brow, "Then run!" Eddy did just that, he ran and ran and ran, not stopping, not even to catch a breath as he knew his brother was hot on his trail from the start and had seen right through his little lie.

"Wait a minute!" Eddy said stopping in his tracks, "This isn't even real! Why the heck should I be scared of an illusion!" "It was real at one point was it not?" the robot asked from his shoulder, "Is it not as scary as in reality?" "What! What do you mean this was real?" he asked. Suddenly he heard the breathing of his brother's breath above him and ducked as he nealy took his head off with an axe. No time to think now, just to act. As cunning as he ever was Eddy slammed through the fencing in the alley and made a surf board of sorts from a broken piece riding down the creek. "Good job Eddy!" the robot exclaimed happily as they heard police sirens where Eddy's brother was and heard him getting taken away and cursing, "But it's time for you to face the day ahead!"

* * *

"Good morning Eddy," Double-d said wearing a detective hat and wandering about the office, "came over to tell ya something great ya know. We got ourselves a case!" "For real!" the short ed asked leaping high out of bed, "That's awesome, how much we gonna get paid!" "Five hundred dollars each!" Double-d replied with a huge smile, "But there's just one thing…" "Yeah? What is it? Murder, incest, torture, don't worry I can take em all Double-d my man," Eddy said assuringly getting on a nice leather coat to face the snow outside. "Well, we were assigned to Nazz." "Sweet!" Double-d put his hand up and continued, "Ed's already there, but it's odd, he reported that Nazz was not knocked out or unconcious or anything at all, just sitting there smiling into space with her eyes wide open. Her parents have asked us to find out who the predator was and deal justice." "One sockhead, it's Ed we were talking about, who knows what he actually means, and two, no low brain 'predator' **Cough** Kevin **Cough**, is gonna stop this detective!" Eddy said patting his chest then grabbing Double-d's hand and dragging him out the door into the winter snow.

* * *

"Alright, let's go over this one more time," Ed said looking into Nazz's eyes with a flashnight, "Nope, nobody's home. Anyways, you say she was found like this at the AKA makeup department? Just breathing happily with her head drooped over a bit?" "That's correct," the older woman replied with tears and looking at her daughter, "Just out of touch with anything it looks like." "I see, you know I've only read about this kind of thing happening in comics, and believe me even in them it's rare, but I honestly have no clue of what to do until my partners get here…let's see, was there anyone with her that night? Anyone that might've been able to identify anything?" "No I don't believe so, she had been so distraught before though, like she was going a bit insane, but not too much." "Well, let's just have her body resting here till my partners come, we're not used to getting up at 2 in the morning for a case ya know." Ed told her and sat down in the factory.

* * *

"Yo, Rolf, what's up dude?" Kevin asked excitedly sliding into the house on his snowboard and getting a mug of hot chocolate. "Oh nothing much, Rolf's nana is finally away in bed so Rolf is at peace for the moment. I heard that googoo Nazz was attacked earlier this morning," the foreign boy replied cracking his back in multiple places. "WHAT!" Kevin screamed, "Who on earth could have done this!" "Well I heard that the ed-boys had just recently also finished constrution on their detective agency and are checking the case in." "That's out dude, and what!…again, I mean come on it's two in the freaking morning!" "Rolf suspects that Kevin jockboy is sleepy?" "No way on earth dude! Not when something like this has happened!" he yelled and bolted out the door grabbing his snowboard again, "Come on dude, we're finding out what happened!" "Er…Right away, yeesh, Rolf finally gets a chance to settle down and he's off again, my oh my oh my!"

The bluehaired adolescent chased after Kevin as fast as he possibly could stumbling a bit through the gushing snow. SLISH SLOSH SLISH SLOSH! Rolf's feet were unbearably cold in this sort of weather even with his boots and snow shoes strapped on. Just about fifteen minutes before Kevin had arrived for the visit they had had planned Rolf had been out all night raking his nana's weeds out of the freezing cold ground with his bear hands, and let me or him tell ya, it's no picnic! Anyways, suddenly Rolf slipped though Kevin continued onward not taking much, if any notice, of what had just happened. "Rolf can go on no longer," the farmer boy sighed lowering his head, "Perhaps just a quick rest…" Struggling Rolf crawled over into a box between two houses and wrapped his scarf tightly around him.

"Rolf feels to numb to go on much longer, just get some energy back and get home Rolf must," he whispered to himself. Sniff sniff. Rolf smelled a familiar scent behind him. Looking curiously around he spotted something odd, a little tiny, metal man, probably something a child had dropped a while back, but oddly enough it was clean and not covered in snow as everything else was. Suddenly a movement stirred in one of the joints and Rolf perked his head forward some. "Rolf could have sworn…" there it was again! Movement in the right, and then the left as the little humanoid flipped itself over and looked up at him with a cute painted on smile. "Hello," it said playfully getting into a sitting position and looked about anxiously, "Why are you here?"

"Rolf must be going out of his head…" he gasped a bit and rubbed his eyes but the robot stilled remained and asked again, "What are you doing here…Rolf?" The being was actually talking to him, the simple son of a shepherd, "Is it something you remember?" "What?" Rolf asked picking up the being, "What does the little one mean?" "You know of this place at all Rolf?" it asked again. The foreign boy finally got it and looked around at the walls. Yes, yes it did seem a bit familiar but from where? When? It must have been something imporant, something just there above the surface of his mind. "Remember the mud?" Suddenly Rolf's eye's lit up and a shadow moved across the alley, a humanoid figure with three fingers it had looked like, but it had only been a flicker, a little spark of the imagination, it must have been.

"Rolf is sorry, but he must be going now…" he told the littler being and got up with the robot still in his hands. "May I come as well?" it asked quivering, "the cold snow is ever so solidifying on my joints and it is hard to move around in such weather." Rolf pondered for a minute or two and finally answered, "Sure, why not, as long as you act like a normal toy when nana is around though, she mustn't find out." "And she won't," it assured him and hopped on his shoulder as the two departed leaving the alley and the shadow behind. Rolf's shadow stretched and stretched in the darkness and finally disappeared leaving only a little image of the three fingered begin that had been there…

* * *

"Hey dude, how ya holding up!" Kevin shouted back after not talking for quite a while, "…dude?" Finally the boy stopped and spun around looking about, "Where'd ya go man?…Ah well, he can make it back on his own, I however, have to go for Nazz." He sledded off seeing the candy store finally pop into veiw down below the hill and a few stores away was AKA Makeup Department. "Finally!"

* * *

"Yo Ed!" Eddy yelled hopping in and taking a look at the victim, Nazz, "Whoa, what's with her?" "Please detective!" the mother cried, "You must find out who did this to my dear dear daughter!" "Of course miss," Double-d let her know patting her bck and trying to comfort her, "We're going to find her, but first we need to know everything that went on that day." "Oh, would you like me to tell you everything I know?" she asked looking at them. "That would be helpful," Double-d replied pulling out a notebook, "You may start whenever you're ready."

"Okay, okay…" the woman set straightening up and beginning to murter a few little things then started, "Well, as you three should know yesterday was an extremely snowy day as it is a snowy night right now. Nazz was hanging out with her two dear friends, Jimmy and Sarah, after getting past a little depression that morning. She told me about something she really wanted to forget and just ran off to play. That was the last I really heard of her that day, then I got a call from factory workers here that a girl had entered after it was closed and I rushed over wondering what she could possibly be doing at this hour."

Double-d viciously took down note after note while Eddy checked out Nazz's body looking for any clues (Shouldn't Ed be even better suited than Eddy to do that kinda thing? With Eddy…bad thoughts being thought…;). Ed mearly looked over all the equipment in the area and hit his fist against a huge metal sphere making an echo. "Well thank you…" Double-d said putting his notebook back in his detective's coat, "I think we'll do some investigating with other people, you probably should get your daughter home." "Yes sir," Nazz's mom replied picking her up, "You just make sure you catch this person you hear me!" "Of course, of course mam!" Double-d said jumping back a bit, "Gentlemen, we better depart as well, I wanna get back to bed, we'll continue in the morning." "Right," Eddy agreed and grabbed hold of the big boy, "Hey Ed come on!"

"Um, guys, what if this attacker is like an interdimensional alien of the cosmos!" Ed exclaimed as he was being dragged out by the ear. "Ed get real and read a real book or something, TV really has rotted your brain to the core," Double-d said as they followed Nazz's mom out into the cold and Double-d wrapped his clothes tighter around himself. Just then something slid into the cold factory on a board.

"Oh great, Kevin!" Eddy yelled in frustration looking at the jock boy who just sneered at them. "What happened to Nazz? Who attacked her, I'm gonna kill them!" he exclaimed walking over to Double-d and pulling out a fist, "Just tell me who it was and they're dead meat!" "Kevin," Edd sighed with glazed eyes and a bored expression, "Don't get so excited just yet, we have no idea who it was but we're gonna be doing some investigating. So if you have anything you know of Nazz doing yesterday, would ya please tell us?" "Yeah, I'll tell you, she was hanging out with me and Rolf for a bit yesterday before she said she had to pick up something at the makeup store," he told him. "Thanks…" Double-d said and took a note, "Well listen we need to get home and get some shut eye before trying to solve this okay?" "Sure, but I'm gonna find whoever did this first and have the last laugh way before you guys do!" he said. "I wish you would…" Double-d sighed and headed out.

"Why the heck was Kevin so nice to you!" Eddy yelled angrily as he rode on Ed's shoulders. "Well maybe it's cause I'm not a jerk to him, do you ever realise, Eddy, that he really only dislikes you? He doesn't really mind me and Ed," Double-d answered trying to walk through the blizzard, "You sorta act a bit like a nuisiance to him. Anyway's have fun in the shed Eddy, I need to get home now if we are to really tackle this case head on tomarrow." Eddy thought this over a bit and said, "Ed, you're staying with me tonight, get some detective comics and read up cause we are going to solve this case!"

This left just Kevin alone to think of what to do now. What Double-d said was true, to solve this case they do need rest, but Kevin wanted it solved now, before it would happen again. "Alright, I'm gonna take this guy down right now, he couldn't of gotten too far!" he yelled and grinded out on his board, "Now where would I hide if I had just attacked Nazz?" He passed the candy store after a few seconds and slid down town farther looking for anyone, anybody at all, but no one, none at all were there. Suddenly Kev fell tripping into steps flinging him to the snow covered ground below.

"Ugh!" he gasped trying to get up but to no avail, his feet were still attached to the board, "Man, this sucks, su…suks…ah choo!" The boy's sneeze echoed throught the entire plaza bouncing off of buildings, "Ah, geez, I got a cold now!" Shhrrrrshrrrr! Something was behind Kevin, following him. Hastily Kevin just ripped his feet out of the boards straps snapping them and took off running. SHRRRSHRRRRRRR! It was getting louder but Kevin still struggled, the snowy air burning against his skin as he crawled up a hill. His hands were numb by now as well as his feet which were soaked from snow leaking through his socks. "Hello," someone said behind him, "How are you tonight?"

Kevin turned around, somewhat afraid and saw the person talking. The boy trembled a bit looking at the dark figure in shadows. The more Kevin shook and tried to look away the more the being became more clear. It looked like a young boy in about his teens with probably a ripped up coat or cape draped down to his legs in back. On his waist hung a belt which's buckle was lower and off to the left side and instead of one strap there were two, one going around his hip while the other went around his waist and ended near the left side of his pelvis. His eyes had what looked like goggles covering them so the color of the eyes couldn't be identified. On each side of the head were what looked like horns or something only like…think of batman's mask and take away overything except the ears and that's the shillouete looks like. Finally on each hand were three long fingers with suction cup looking structures on the end.

None of the body features or colors could really be seen though as the person began walking towards him asking, "Do you need help getting home Kevin?" "What?" he asked backing up farther onto the hill with his arms, "Who are you? How do you know me?" The being just kept walking forward, his cloth twirling about his feet. Kevin could now clearly see that it wasn't a cape or coat but four strips of clothe running along down his back and he had a jagged design across the upper part of his costume's torso.

Kevin screamed and began running as he got up. He puffed and panted with his eyes trying to see through the white air around him. "Hey!" someone yelled in the distance, "Come over here!" The jock boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the voice. "Come on!" it shouted again but Kevin couldn't reply, his throat would get too ripped up from the snow and cold and besides he probably had a cold by now. WHAM! Kevin fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

Well, how do you lot like my new story eh? Oh and 8b-2q-7a, sorry I put this story up first but I am just about done with the next chapter of Freaks of Nature Unite or whatever, it has your character in it. So who do you people think this attacker is? A Kanker, Jimmy, Johnny? Who? Well wait for the next chapter and you just might find out...or not.  



	2. Chapter 2: Glove in the Closet

Chapter 2: Glove in the Closet 

"Come on Sarah, I think it's a great day to make snow angels!" Jimmy squealed the girly way he does while getting on his snow pants. "Alright Jimmy just a second!" Sarah replied from her room as she woke up a bit. That boy was the only one Sarah probably would ever let sleep in her bed with her as he wouldn't try anything naughty, such a nice boy he was. Sleepily Sarah got up and dropped to the floor getting a shirt and pants on then rubbing her eyes a bit and sloshing out the door.

"Come on sleepy head!" Jimmy said anxiously and fully garbed. "Okay okay, hold your horses," the red head replied slipping into some boots and getting on a coat, "Let's go make those snow angels!" The two leapt happily out the door immediately being drenched in the dandruff of the heavens. Jimmy landed with a POOF! in a pile of snow on the ground and began joyously forming one of the angels. WOOFF! Sarah landed right beside him and visciously tore at the snow with her arms and limbs of all kind making her friend laugh hysterically. "There we go!" she said jumping up, "Just what anyone's shadow will look like after a fight with me!"

Slish slosh slish slosh. "What's that?" Sarah asked spinning around and spotting the shadow in the distance. "It's a monster Sarah!" Jimmy screamed drawing Sarah into a paranoia fit. 'Monster' the word echoed in her mind. She could remember some far off memory, something of a nightmare it seemed like. She turned on the TV one night and finally found one of those old black and white movies entitled the Terror of Baron Von Beef Dip. "Excuse me," Double-d's voice said as he reached the couple, "But I have a few questions I must ask you."

* * *

"How horrible!" Sarah cried viewing the old B-Movie. The evil Baron O' Beef Dip had just annihilated an entire town and sent Sarah crying to her room in fear. Ed frantically called after his littler sister trying to comfort her but to no avail. Seeing no other option Sarah hid beneath the covers in her room. Tears slipped down her eyes as the door creaked open a bit and Ed entered. Light spilled out about her covers along with her brother's shadow while she sniffled beneath and looked towards her closet at the far side of the room. She could just barely make out something in it, a piece of torn clothe connected to a withered glove it seemed. If she could just dash in there, would Ed still find her? 

Taking up her courage the littler sibling darted out and sped for the closet at top speed only to have Ed grab her. "There you are baby sister!" he cried joyously, "Now let's get back to the movie, I'll close your eyes at the scary parts okay?" Sarah kept crying a bit but nodded after giving her brother a hug and climbed on his back for a piggy back ride to the couch. She could just barely make out a glove like thing connected to clothe, just barely…

* * *

"Is that all you remember?" Double-d asked curiously, "Just seeing Nazz yesterday and then she left for something she said was important?" "Yes, we told you already Double-d," Jimmy explained with his eyes closed, "she just said it was real important, we didn't know she was attacked or anything…" Sarah nodded her head in agreement and looked away, "Yeah, we had no idea…" "Well I didn't think you two would as it happened at 2 in the morning," Double-d told catching Sarah's attention and causing Jimmy to let out a gasp. "Well I gotta go wake Eddy and Ed up, we still have work to do it seems." 

Suddenly Double-d's cell phone rang and he picked it up saying, "Hello…" "He's next to the candy store…" "Who is this?" Double-d asked irritated, "What do you want?

You have the wrong number and I-" "He saw the attacker…" At this Double-d dropped the phone then ralizing it had fallen picked it back up, "Who are you and what is your location!" "He's next to the candy store…hehe, have fun…" With that the phone hung up before Double-d had a chance to say anything more then turned to the two younger children shouting, "I got a lead, have to go wake the others, see ya later!"

Double-d shot off into the snowy horizon disappearing rather quickly. "Well Nazz is in the hospital…" Sarah sighed and winced, "What do we do?" "We should help her!" Jimmy replied immediately and grabbed Sarah dragging her inside the house. The red head grabbed the frame of the door ceasing the pulling on the her body, "Jimmy, Double-d and his pals can handle it, in fact, hows about you get going home? You'll be safer there." Jimmy's expression dropped as his hands let go of his friend and he thought. Sarah wandered into her house and without saying another word hoisted Jimmy out of their and slammed the door locking him out.

Sarah sniffed a bit remembering the two days of the past and the conclusion of it. The horror, her little secret, her little skeleton in the closet that she hadn't even known about! It was unfair and terrifying but it had happened and she couldn't take it. Hastily she ran upstairs as fast as she could, tore into her room and slammed open her closet door breathing heavily. "It's not real, it never was!" she cried kneeling down on the floor crying, her tears flowing out of her eyes in sadness.

* * *

"Baby sister!" Ed shouted joyously creeping closer to her hiding place. The small girl had hidden herself under a pile of dirty clothes near her closet for two reasons. One, to stay warm and another to be near the closet and touch the glove she had seen the other night after running away from the movie. Giggling she crawled closer inch by inch to the leathery substance and touched it, though it did not feel like how she imagined it. She had thought of it being smooth and silky however the glove felt a bit chewed up and jaggedy. The nails on the glove were pitch black. Suddenly the clothes were thrown back and Ed grabbed his younger sibling causing her to forget about the object and continue with their game of hide and seek. "You're it!" he shouted and ran off as she began counting.

* * *

"My word!" Double-d gasped as his two friend's eyes went wide at the scene. There before them layed Kevin beneath some ruffled clothe. "Ed! Inspect!" Eddy ordered and the big boy began touching the jock boy's body in various places. Double-d got out some equipment and confirmed that he was still alive and swore that he could hear Eddy curse under his breath. At the top of Kevin's forehead were a few puncture marks. "Wonder what could have done this, and so neatly too…" Double-d pondered aloud and Eddy told Ed to pick Kevin up. 

Double-d gasped looking up and seeing some words written in what appeared to be graffiti resembling blood on the wall in the alley. 'FROG MELT KID STRIKES!' is what it said with a picture of a head in shadows with two points at the top of the head on both sides like a little devil or something. The bricks in the wall reminded Double-d of bleachers he noticed as Ed and Eddy looked up. The smart Ed looked in back of him as the alley reminded him more and more of a gym for some reason or another. There was grahfitti everywhere of sports equipment, various balls in particular.

Edd began shaking a ton and finally his eyes came to rest on a particular object in back of him. It was a humanoid figure with the head of the devil creature with batman sort of ear things for horns and three fingered hands that looked like suction cups in a way on the end. The eyes looked like goggles without straps over where his eyes shood be and a dome figure seperated the horns at the top of the head. About its feet swirled what appeared to be a sort of cape or cloth or something. Suddenly the figure sprung to life and the cape spread out into four ripped up long cloth strips. Two of the strips rose above his shoulders and head while the other two nearly touched the ground. FWOOM! The thought to be predator was gone in one sweeping motion as it zoomed upwards when its cape slammed to the ground making an enourmous wind propelling it upwards to the rooftops.

"What was that!" Eddy yelled feeling the wind from behind him while Double-d just gawked, "Yo Double-d? Sure it was a big gust of wind but it didn't freeze you over did it?" Edd snapped back to reality realizing that the other two had not seen what had just happened, either that or they had completely ignored. Figuring that the being had just been a mirage Double-d helped pick Kevin up and begin carrying him. As they left Double-d looked back and was surprised to see the the walls were clean, no graffiti at all just plain bricks, not even the bleacher design was left or the words of the perpatrator. "This cold must be getting to me," Double-d told himself as Eddy said, "We had better get paid for this assignment!"

* * *

Sarah huffed and puffed into her hands trying to keep herself warm out in the freezing cold as she traveled to Peach Creek Red Cross. After hearing what had happened to Nazz she just had to see her pal and check up on how she was doing. She just could believe that Nazz had been attacked though, the head cheerleader, the girl every boy wanted to be with and have descendants with, attacked! It just didn't seem possible for such a perfect person to suffer such a fate, Sarah just had to find out what happened. 

According to Double-d's report she had been reported to have been assaulted in the AKA Makeup Department Factory but no marks at all were found that would have seriously wounded her, in fact no marks at all were found except for a bit of red were her head had hit the wall hard when she fell. "Heya Sarah!" Johnny exclaimed rushing up to her from the other side of the street, "What's up?" "Oh just going to check up on Nazz, did you know she was in the hospital?" Sarah replied with her head down. "Oh yeah, sure did, Double-d came and questioned me and Plank here about her. I can't believe she was attacked!" he told her.

"Yeah I know!" Sarah agreed perking up a bit and looking at the odd boy, "It's so strange, all that I remember her talking about was like a little accident she had as a kid. The strange thing is that she was raped or mugged or anything, just…smiling unconciously with her eyes open…" "Oh so that's how it was?" Johnny asked looking at her, "I never really got any details on her condition, just knew that she was attacked." The two children walked alongside each other for a bit through the snow breathing in and out just looking at the ground or in front of them.

"Well gotta go, here's my stop," Johnny told Sarah as he looked at the sign before him that said, Peach Creek Nature Trail, and darted off to the side leaving Sarah to ponder things on her own. Her mind crept back to when she was little and worried yet again about the glove in the closet. It was all just so clear to her, the paleness of it with the black fingernails and the chewy texture that it felt like. It sent a shiver down the girl's spine just thinking about it.

* * *

"Ed, what do you think it is?" Sarah asked her big brother whom she had finally revealed the object to. The older sibling touched it and squeezed it in various manners before letting go of it. The glove dropped to the floor with a THUNK! and Ed turned to her. "It felt cold and old…" he told her, "Why not check out what is all inside there?" "Because," she replied looking a bit irritated, "There are still all these boxes and stuff blocking the way into the closet that Mom and Dad still need to move!" 

"Darn parents," Ed commented. "Got that right!" Sarah agreed picking up the hand like object again and feeling, "The thing makes me feel all crawly inside, ya know?" "Sure do, it's how I feel whenever I think of what it would be like if zombies or something were crawling all over me." The girl just looked at her brother oddly and dropped the hand before gulping, "Ya think that's what it is?" "Nah," Ed replied, "If it was it would've eaten you in your sleep by now." Sarah gulped again.

* * *

"Here's miss Nazz for you," the nurse told the younger girl showing Sarah the way in, "She just recovered this morning." "Nazz!" Sarah cried rushing over to her. "Sarah!" Nazz cried back and caught her in an embrace, "It's so good to finally get a visitor! I thought Kevin would've at least bothered to come and see me." "Well you know that Kevin, he has a lot to do all the time he says," Sarah told her, "Me and Jimmy were so worried about you!" "Oh man, I felt awful, the last thing I remember is someone grabbing ahold of me and then I woke up here, I feel so relieved!" Nazz sighed laying back on her bed. "So who attacked you, do you know? And why on earth were you at AKA Makeup Factory?" 

"That's where I was?" Nazz said, "I can hardly remember anything from that day except I know I talked to a few people like you, Jimmy, and my Mom. I know I was attacked but, man, I just don't remember anything really other than that stuff, I know I had something on my mind all day long but I just can't remember what it was." "You were talking about a little accident you had with makeup when you were little ya know," Sarah informed her sitting down on a stool.

The older girl just stared at her for a bit before saying, "no…I don't know, I have no idea what you're talking about…" Sarah looked at her friend oddly as well and decided to change the subject, "So how're things and service here in the hospital?" "Oh man, it sucks, all they give me to drink is this orange juice stuff and some other things, and they even took away my clothes so I have nothing to really wear other than the little apron they give you and stuff." "Well glad I'm not here haha!" Sarah laughed joyously. "You said I had been talking about a little makeup accident," Nazz said, "Was I troubled about it cause it seems silly to me at the moment before I can remember it again." "Oh yeah!" Sarah said rolling her eyes in a bored manner, "You would not shut up about it and kept blushing in embarrasment whenever me and Jimmy sang about it. It was just awful."

"Hmm…don't you have anything like that that you're afraid of?" Nazz asked causing Sarah to stop immediately and turn a tiny bit pale, "Sarah?" "Well yes, but it's much more serious than any makeup incident!" "What is it?" Nazz asked leaning on her arm. At this Sarah was taken aback. It had been at the back of her mind all day long and now it just sprung forth full force. The closet, the glove, the red brownish tears in it, the black finger nails, it made Sarah want to upchuck. "No!" she screamed startling Nazz and nearly making her jump out of bed, "I'm sorry Naz but I gotta go!"

Nazz was left blinking in her room as Sarah darted down the hallway past a group of doctors who were wheeling a young boy with a red hat and three strands of orange hair to the ER. "No no no!" she screamed as she leapt hastily out into the snowy grounds beyond the building for the injured, "I just can't take it! Fine, I'll just show myself, once and for all, that nothing is there!"

* * *

"Well here we go…" the young girl told herself moving the boxes full of moving equipment out of the way. Well, actually they sorta fell more than moved making a loud racket everywhere. Sarah immediately sprung into action digging the big objects out of the way and tunneling to the closet door where the black finger nailed object waited for her. "Finally," she panted, "I'll get to see all of it!" Moving the last bit of boxes out of the way the little girl gripped her hands on one of the handles and pulled. Ed arrived just in time to hear a scream from his sister that would've woken the whole cul-de-sac.

* * *

"Just run from it," a happy toy sort of voice said in her mind as the girl walked into her room present day gripping onto the handle crying, "If there is nothing to fear why on earth are you crying? There is something dreadful to fear, that night years ago when you opened this door, who's to say it won't be any different this time? Sure everyone found out but who says it's gone." 

Tears were now streaming in a river down Sarah's cheeks onto the floor from fear; she felt as if her lungs were being crushed and her eyes were on fire. She kept crying and sniffling and hacking as she creeked open the door. "You shouldn't do it! Don't! Run! You can't face your fears not like this you moron!" the voice yelled hysterically. WHAM! She flung open the door and this time there was not a sprawled out, beaten to death corpse, but a small horned costume being with three suction cup like fingers and goggles where its eyes should that looked up at her uncrossing its arms and leaning on the doorframe as it said, "boo…" The cul-de-sac was silent.

* * *

Well how's that for another chapter? I decided to use Ed's made up sidekick name for Eddy as the antagonist if you didn't notice (it's right out in front there) Thanks for the reviews, glad ya like it so far, hope to keep you entertained. Next chapter is going to focus around well...nevermind don't wanna spoil it wanna keep the suspense if there is any  



End file.
